gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ammu-Nation
thumb|Ammu-Nation-Filialen Ammu-Nation ist ein Waffenladen aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, den es mindestens seit 1984 gibt. Kurioserweise ändert der Name des Unternehmens in der Schreibweise von Titel zu Titel. Falsche Schreibungen: AmmuNation, AmmuNition, Ámmunition, Ammu Nation... GTA III thumb|Ammu-Nation Logo, San Andreas Das Geschäft ist sehr karg eingerichtet. Zwei Regale und ein Ladentisch mit Gitter, dahinter ein Verkäufer mit Schrotflinte. An den Schaufenstern steht "GUNS 4 FUN". Hinter dem Geschäft ist ein kleiner Minischießstand, der aber im Spiel keine Funktion hat und es gibt auch nur eine billige Schießplatte. Zu kaufen gibt's relativ wenig. Angebot In der Portland-Filiale *Pistole, 250 Dollar (verfügbar nach "Pump-Action-Thriller") *Uzi, 800 Dollar (verfügbar nach "Ciprianis Chauffeur") Vice City left|thumb|Ammu-Nation im North Point Einkaufszentum. Die Einrichtung ist Jahre zuvor etwas größer. Eine Amerika-Fahne, Regale, Waffen an den Wänden. In der Downtown-Filiale gibt's einen Schießstand mit der Möglichkeit, eine Schießstand-Challenge zu starten. Bei Überfall ertönt die Ladensirene. Ammu-Nation-Filialen in: Downtown, Ocean Beach und Vice Point (North Point Einkaufszentrum) San Andreas thumb|Ammu-Nation, Bone County Man muss nun in einen gelben Pfeil laufen, um das Geschäft zu betreten. Innen drinnen läuft ein Vice City Werbespot von Ammu-Nation und ein anderer gesprochener Text vom regulären Ammu-Nation-Voiceover. Das Geschäft sieht ziemlich füllig aus. In jeder größeren Filiale gibt's einen Schießstand. Indem CJ eine große rote Markierung betritt, startet er die Schießstand-Challenge. Man schießt gegen zwei andere Leute auf bewegliche Zielscheiben. Wesentliche Neuerung: Der Verkäufer holt per Animation die Waffe unterm Ladentisch hervor und legt sie auf den Tisch und gibt bei jedem Kauf einen Kommentar ab, wie: "If the Cops ask, you didn't get it here, right?". Die Waffenauswahl ist größer geworden. Der Verkäufer ist ein Patriot mit Hundemarken. Überfällt man den Laden, schießt der Verkäufer mit einer Pistole. Liberty City Stories left|thumb|Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtbezirk Genau wie GTA III. Lediglich das Gitter, das den Verkäufer schützt, ist verschwunden. Kein Schießstand, keine Animationen, keine Werbungen bzw. Musik. Schießt man im Laden, ballert der Verkäufer blitzschnell mit einer Schrotflinte los. Angebot In der Portland-Filiale *Pistole, 240 Dollar *Micro SMG, 600 Dollar Vice City Stories Im 84er Vice City wirbt Ammu-Nation mit "Derek the Dodo" und preist damit den "Ammu-Nation Saturday Saftey Fun" an. Wie die Stores aussehen werden, werden wir noch zu sehen bekommen. Waffenverkaufsliste Downtown Waffenverkaufsliste Vice Point Waffenverkaufsliste Ocean Beach Werbespot VC thumb|Derek the Dodo *Ron Reeve als Voiceover *'Männliches VO:' Der Laden, der den Kampf gegen den Kommunismus anführt, hat einen Sonderschlussverkauf! Ammu-Nation hat eine große Auswahl an Friedensstiftern! Kommen Sie zu Ammu-Nation an Bürgerwehr-Montagen und machen Sie Ihren zweiten Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten gültig und holen Sie sich 10 Prozent auf alle panzerbrechenden Kugeln. Wir sind der einzige Waffenladen, der Sie’s ausprobieren lässt, bevor Sie’s kaufen. Brauchen Sie Panzerabwehrraketen? Wir haben sie! Flammenwerfer? Oh, ja! Kein Kredit? Kein Problem! Keine Anzahlung, 90 Tage, nach dem Kauf. Jetzt schießen, später zahlen! Wenn Sie in der Zehn-Minuten-Warte-Periode sind, schießen Sie ein paar Runden auf unserem Ammu-Nation Schießstand auf Gesichter dummer Kommunisten! Kommen Sie zu Ammu-Nation und registrieren Sie sich, um eine Fliegerabwehrkanone zu gewinnen, eigentlich genutzt, um Australiens Arsch zu versohlen! Dieses Wochenende ist das Ammu-Nation Filmfestival mit freien Bildern aus der Dokumentation „Die rote Flut“. Ammu-Nation - protecting your Rights! Werbespot SA Ron Reeve als Voiceover 2. ---- *''(Glas zerbricht)'' *'Frau (panisch):' Meine Familie! Er hat 'ne Waffe! *'Männliches VO 1:' Jemand bricht in Ihr Haus ein. Was tun Sie? 110 wählen? Die Polizei braucht durchschnittlich 35 Minuten, um auf einen Notruf zu reagieren. In dieser Zeit kann ein Einbrecher mit Ihrer Frau schlafen, eine Zigarette rauchen, Ihre Frau umdrehen und se-kundenlang mit ihr Spaß haben. Lassen Sie sich nicht das Schlimmste zustoßen. Es ist le-benswichtig, dass Sie sich schützen. Tun Sie es - auf die patriotische Weise. *''(Waffengeschieße und Explosionen)'' *''(Marine-Musik spielt im Hintergrund)'' *'Männliches VO 2:' Das stimmt! Ammu-Nation hat all die Ausrüstung, die Sie brauchen, um Ihre Familie vor dem Bösen der liberalen Gesellschaft zu schützen. Feste, berittene und ge-schulterte Maschinenpistolen. Mörser. Boden-Luft-Raketen und alle Arten der Wärmesuch-Raketen. Und jetzt gerade zum Verkauf, um den Golfkrieg zu feiern: Pinkfarbene und blaue Leuchtspurgeschosse, damit Sie Ihre Familie im Dunkeln schützen können. Beginnen Sie die Woche richtig an „Retten-Sie-meinen-Montag“ mit 50 Prozent auf zum Krüppel machende, beschießende und tötende Landminen. Haben Sie das Golf-Krieg-Syndrom? Holen Sie sich zehn Dollar auf alle Maschinenpistolen-Vermietungen. He, wenn Sie Ihre Familie lieben, beweisen Sie es - mit einer Waffe. Ammu-Nation - protecting your Rights! *''(Explosion)'' Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Werbespot Kategorie:Challenges Werbespot LCS 1 *'Männliches VO:' It’s coming; Y2K will be honest before we know it. Will it be the End of Civilization or a new Beginning? There is only one Thing you need do to be fully prepared for the Worst: Log on to Ammu-Nation.net! The friendly Neighborhood Gun Store has now gone cyber-optic. One the Internet. Hell, if you’re not on the Internet by now you fully deserved to get shot. Order the Protection you need in Seconds. The Internet is like a Gun. Just point, click and shit your Pants while waiting for the Cops to show up. With serious Apocalypse, just around the Corner show the loading blood firsty Hoard you mean Business. With easy linked domestic Minefields, which even a Toddler can use. Y2K, its coming and you better be ready. Its sinker swept out there and we offering the ultimate Life Preserver, and Arsenal of Guns, and a Bucket load of Fear. Log on to Ammu-Nation.net now. Protecting your Rights online! Weblinks *Ammu-Nation Website, 1998 *Ammu-Nation Webside